Never Find Ending Story
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Eren menyusuri hutan mencari seseorang yang mengiriminya surat misterius. Dan ia terjebak di dalam mansion mewah di tengah hutan dengan malam tiada akhir. Skenario mempermainkannya, mereka bilang ia harus menemukan akhir cerita ini sendirian. Apa dengan begitu ia bisa keluar dan kembali mencari si pengirim surat? Tapi kenapa selalu ada pembunuhan disana? Apa yang terjadi?


**Never Find Ending Story**

 **.**

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin disclaimer by Isayama Hajime

This story original by me

Terpikirkan setelah mendengar 4 paket lagu vocaloid 8th. Ide cerita muncul dari sana

Awalnya author gak tau siapa yang cocok jadi peran utama, tapi akhirnya dapet si bocah emerald kece ^^

Ini adalah fict bergenre mystery pertama yang author buat. Eh pernah sih.. tapi di fandom lain. Jadi di fandom ini mah baru kali ini, hehe

Maap yaa kalo ga seru, namanya juga author masih belajar..

Warningnya apa ya... mungkin siap-siap kantung muntah dan tabung oksiden. Ini rate T yang menjurus ke M karena sadis (mungkin). Typo. Abal. Sedikit bumbu OOC. Ngawur.

Cukup sekian warningnya. Warning yang lain mungkin menyusul (?)

Please enjoy it

RnR please

Tinggalkan jejakmu (pake hothotpop)

Bentar... kok author denger suara lonceng kecil gerak-gerak ya ._. Dari mana... duh maap author malah curhat

Yuk mulai.

.

Eren menyusuri hutan mencari seseorang yang mengiriminya surat misterius. Dan ia terjebak di dalam mansion mewah di tengah hutan dengan malam tiada akhir. Skenario mempermainkannya, mereka bilang ia harus menemukan akhir cerita ini sendirian. Apa dengan begitu ia bisa keluar dan kembali mencari si pengirim surat?| Kaulah peran utama dalam cerita ini.| Mulailah terbiasa dengan hingar bingar dan menjadi gila lah!| RnR please.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 _._

 _"Selamat datang di mansion kami!"_

.

.

Eren Jaeger. Pria bermanik zamrud dengan ekspresi waspada menatap pohon-pohon di yang ia lalui. Ia hanyalah pria biasa berumur 16 tahun yang mendapatkan surat misterius dari seseorang tak dikenal. Surat itu datang 2 hari lalu, dan karena surat itulah ia berada disini. Hutan yang gelap.

Surat berwarna caramel yang sudah lusuh karena selalu dipegang itu menguruhnya menemui seseorang di tempat yang menjadi pencariannya saat ini. Eren merasa heran kenapa ada orang yang mau membangun rumah di antara banyaknya pohon yang disebut hutan yang ada dalam cakupan pandangannya. Sangat jauh dari hingar bingar kota.

Sebenarnya isi surat itu kurang jelas. Hanya terdiri dari satu kalimat yang menyuruhnya menemui seseorang berinisial R yang ditulis dengan tinta emas. Awalnya Eren tidak akan mengubris suruhan itu. Namun semakin hari ia semakin penasaran. Ia harus tahu apa yang membuat seseorang berinisial R itu ingin menemuinya.

Lalu kenapa ia berada di hutan? Bukannya di daerah perumahan elit bangsawan seperti yang ia bayangkan tentang kediamanan si inisial R.

Entahlah, kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri menuju tempat ini. 2 hari perjalanannya meninggalkan kota belum menghasilkan apapun. Selain pakaian klasik miliknya yang mulai terlihat dekil. Hanya kemeja putih dengan rompi elegan berwarna coklat muda yang memiliki ekor seperti tuxedo, celana panjang coklat tanah, dan cravat biru muda yang menghiasi lehernya. Wajahnya yang memang tampan membuat pakaian itu terlihat cocok melekat disana.

Warna langit jingga yang menemaninya 2 jam lalu sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Suara-suara burung malam mulai terdengar. Sedikit mengoyak keberanian yang dikumpulkan Eren sejak perjalanannya dimulai. Eren tidak pernah tahu bahwa kakinya menuntun ke tempat asing dan jauh seperti ini. Dan anehnya, Eren belum merasa lapar sama sekali sejak kemarin. Ia merasa aneh dengan kondisi ini, tapi bukankah itu baik untuknya? Dengan begitu uang tak seberapa yang ada disakunya tidak terpakai untuk membeli makan untuk perutnya yang lapar minta diisi.

Langkah Eren tiba-tiba berhenti, matanya menangkap cahaya yang terlihat kontras diantara hutan yang gelap. Ia semakin mendekat. Dan dihadapannya berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah mansion mewah berarsitektur eropa klasik yang jelas memiliki penghuni didalamnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan orang yang mengirimiku surat.." Eren berguman.

Langkahnya ia lanjutkan. Semakin mendekati mansion itu. Tepat saat ia berada di depan pintu, Eren kembali melirik surat yang ia genggam. Helaan napas untuk bersiap mengetuk pintu ia lakukan. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

Tok tok tok!

Suara itu terdengar nyaring di keheningan yang hanya dibumbui suara makhluk-makhluk malam. Eren belum mendapat respon apapun dari dalam sana. Sampai saat ia akan kembali mengetuk pintu, si objek terbuka.

Tampak seorang pria memakai jas rapi lengkap dan seorang maid menyambut kedatangan Eren.

"Selamat datang di mansion kami. Tampakmya kau tersesat." ucap si pria yang Eren yakini adalah butler rumah itu.

"Masuklah, lupakan dulu tujuanmu dan beristirahatlah disini. Ini sudah malam, akan sulit berjalan di kegelapan hutan." maid disampingnya menambahkan.

"Ah anu.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu-"

"Ayo masuk! Master pasti senang ada yang berkunjung kemari!" Maid itu langsung menarik Eren ke dalam, tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan maksud utama kedatangan Eren.

Tentu saja Eren tak bisa menolak, ia mengikuti maid itu menuju ruang utama. Dan si butler mengikuti mereka setelah menutup pintu dan sedikit menyeringai.

.

.

Eren melirik dengan canggung pada semua penghuni mansion yang sudah berada di ruang utama bersamanya. Seperti yang dibayangkan sebelumnya, mansion ini sangatlah mewah. Setiap sudut ruangan dihiasi barang-barang antik. Yang menarik perhatian Eren adalah jam dinding besar yang berdenting menunjukkan waktu. Jarum jamnya terlihat seperti pisau, sangat tajam dan pasti saat menunjuk angka-angka romawi disana.

"Jadi, namanu Eren Jaeger?" tanya seorang pria yang Eren yakini adalah pemilik rumah besar ini. Karena canggung, Eren hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Erwin Smith, pemilik rumah. Ini Hange, istriku. Mikasa, anakku. Lalu kepala pelayan disini, Jean Kristein. Petra Ral, maid kami. Kemudian itu Armin dan Krista, mereka boneka kembar yang aku buat untuk memeriahkan rumah ini."

Eren mengikuti satu per satu nama yang disebutkan si pemilik rumah, Erwin. Pria itu terlihat ramah dan baik, begitu juga yang lain. Ternyata maid yang menyambutnya tadi bernama Petra Ral.. jujur saja, Eren sedikit tertarik dengan maid berambut caramel sebahu itu. Tapi tentu saja Eren tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti itu di tempat yang baru ia pijak ini. Lalu, Jean Kristein, si butler. Dia tampak elegan dan selalu tenang. Tapi entahlah, Eren selalu merasa kalau pria itu menyeringai tanpa sebab disetiap menit. Hange, tak kalah ramah dari Erwin. Yang membuat Eren heran adalah, kenapa bisa anak mereka berdua tampak sangat berbeda? Mikasa, gadis yang memakai gaun terusan berwarna kuning lembut itu memiliki rambut hitam sebahu. Maniknya juga demikian kelam. Berbeda dengan Erwin yang tampak bercahaya dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru cemerlang. Begitu juga dengan Hange. Wanita berkaca mata yang mengenakan kimono merah itu bersurai coklat dengan warna mata yang senada. Langsung saja Eren menekan rasa penasarannya yang berlebihan itu. Dirinya tidak boleh ikut campur soal silsilah keluarga orang yang baru ia temui hari ini. Satu hal aneh lagi, Armin dan Krista. Erwin bilang mereka berdua adalah boneka. Tapi bagi Eren tidak terlihat demikian. Mereka berdua tampak normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Dan bagaimana caranya Erwin membuat boneka yang mampu hidup dengan leluasa seperti itu? Rasa penasarannya tidak akan menghasilkan jawaban.

"Jean, Petra, siapkan makanan dan minuman. Kita akan menyambut kedatangan Eren."

"Eh, tuan Smith.. tidak usah seperti itu. Aku tidak akan lama.."

"Ini memang tradisi keluarga ini. Jika ada tamu, kami akan menyambutnya dengan pesta sederhana." Erwin menjawab dengan senyuman menawannya.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dari waktu kedatangannya ke mansion ini. Eren yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa empuk di sebuah ruangan besar yang mereka sebut ruang pesta, memerhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan bosan. Eren sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas wine yang disuguhkan. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk. Untung saja jika Eren mabuk, ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti Erwin dan istrinya yang tengah tertawa-tawa sambil mabuk didepannya.

Eren sempat mencabut kesan 'jauh dari hingar bingar' yang sempat ia katakan dalam hati saat berpikir tentang keberadaan rumah di hutan. Ternyata sama saja, atau bahkan lebih? Sekarang Eren yakin bahwa Erwin adalah seorang darah biru. Membangun rumah di tengah hutan mungkin hanya untuk menghindari paparazi yang semakin marak. Tapi kondisi rumah dan ketersediaan sumber makanan yang mencengangkan mampu membuat seisi rumah itu bertahan di tengah hutan walaupun menjadi satu-satunya penghuni disana.

Eren akui sikap flamboyan keluarga ini. Tapi entahlah, Eren merasa terhipnotis untuk merasa nyaman berada di mansion ini. Ia seolah telah melupakan fakta bahwa kedatangannya di kawasan ini adalah untuk mencari seseorang berinisial R yang mengiriminya surat.

"Eren- _san_ , anda terlihat lelah. Mari saya antar ke kamar tamu. Saya sudah menyiapkannya." ucap Jean.

Eren hanya menoleh sebentar. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Jean yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan hingar bingar di ruangan itu. Sepertinya ia memang membutuhkan istirahat. Siang hari memang akan lebih mudah mencari apa yang ia cari daripada di malam yang kelam seperti ini. Menginap sehari saja untuk menunggu matahari bersinar tidaklah buruk. Ia tidak akan dihukum ibunya karena hal ini. Tapi mungkin dihukum karena pergi berhari-hari tanpa meminta ijin. Apa yang ia lalui memang jelas tak masuk akal. Itulah kenapa Eren memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang dewasa yang lebih memiliki pikiran logis. Entahlah itu buruk atau tidak. Eren tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Erwin bertanya pada Jean yang baru kembali setelah mengantar Eren ke kamarnya.

"Iya."

"Baguslah. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura mabuk."

Jean menduduki salah satu kursi yang kosong. Tidak merasa canggung walaupun duduk bersama keluarga inti di tempat yang sama. Dan yang lain pun merasa biasa saja. Status mereka seolah menguap dengan sendirinya setelah Eren menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Jadi.. bocah itu yang akan mengakhiri cerita ini?" Hange bersuara.

"Sepertinya tidak salah lagi. Master bilang seseorang akan datang kemari dengan membawa surat. Dan aku lihat, saat datang dia memang memegang surat ditangannya."

"Bagaimana, Master?" Jean bertanya, pada sosok yang tidak terlihat disana. Yang menjadi petunjuk hanyalah lirikan matanya yang tertuju pada jam dinding, jam dinding yang sama dengan yang ada di ruang utama. Yang lain turut menunggu jawaban dari 'Master' itu.

Dan suara yang terdengar bergemuruh terdengar.

 _"Ya. Dia memang orang yang aku cari."_

"Kami juga, boleh mendapat bagian kan?"

 _"Sesukamu. Yang aku inginkan hanya jantungnya. Setelah itu aku serahkan pada kalian."_

.

Tiba-tiba Eren terbangun dari tidurnya, karena sebuah mimpi tentang pertunjukan opera. Eren tidak pernah bermimpi akan hal itu sebelumnya. Namun ia merasa sangat familiar, terutama dengan orang-orang yang bermain opera itu. Orang-orang di mansion ini? Ya, samar-samar wajah yang ada di mimpi itu memang mirip dengan mereka. Tapi sudahlah, toh Eren sudah bangun. Jika ia sudah bangun berarti ini sudah pagi, waktunya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mencari si inisial R.

Eren meregangkan kedua tangannya. Saat biasanya ia akan merasa silau dengan matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela, kali ini tidak. Eren pikir mungkin tirai jendela masih tertutup sempurna, maka dari itu ia langsung memokuskan pandangannya. Tapi, bukan cahaya siang yang ia dapat. Jendela besar di kamar yang ia tempati nyatanya sudah terbuka, menampakan objek di luar sana yang menghipnotis.

Malam. Ini masih malam. Dengan bulan yang terlihat bulat sempurna seolah mengawasinya. Eren yakin kalau ia sudah tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Tidak mungkin ini masih malam.

Tak lama seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar itu, Eren sedikit tersentak. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, sosok yang mengetuk pintu itu terlihat. Itu Petra.

"Aku membawakan pakaian ganti untukmu."

"Ah terima kasih, Petra- _san_.. tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi-"

"Eren- _san_ , ketahuilah bahwa kedatanganmu ke rumah ini adalah takdir."

Setelah menyimpan pakaian di atas meja samping pintu, Petra tersenyum misterius dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Tidak menghiraukan Eren yang mematung di tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba 2 sosok lain memasuki kamarnya. Armin dan Krista. Keduanya memamg terlihat mungil dan manis. Tapi membuat Eren takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua bocah itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ah, apa kalian tahu aku tidur berapa lama?"

Keduanya langsung menunjuk jam yang menempel di dinding, masih tersenyum pada Eren.

Waktu disana menunjuk pada angka 9. Ah jam 9 malam? Tepat 2 jam setelah ia datang kemari? Atau.. Eren sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 hari untuk tidur?

"Apa kalian tahu ini hari apa?"

"Tidak. Tapi master pasti tahu~" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Eren langsung mengurumkan niatnya untuk mengetahui ini hari apa. Ia masih merasa canggung pada tuan rumah. Tidak mungkin ia berani menanyakan hal sepele semacam itu.

Mata emerald itu masih menangkap sosok Armin dan Krista yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Kedua bocah berpakaian ghotik lolita yang serasi satu sama lain semakin memberi kesan jika mereka berdua adalah boneka jika berada dalam keadaan diam seperti ini.

"Ayo kita~"

"Berpesta~"

"Ah? Bukankah kemarin sudah?"

"Master mengadakan pertunjukan opera~"

"Ayo kita datang ke pesta itu~"

"Tapi-"

"Kami tunggu di ruang pertunjukan~"

Dan kedua sosok boneka itu mengilang di balik pintu. Hingar bingar lagi..

.

.

Pria emerlad itu sudah siap dengan pakaian yang disiapkan Petra. Pakaian itu terdiri dari celana berwarna biru tua, kemeja beserta dasi silang merah, dan blazer berwarna biru yang lebih cerah dari bawahannya. Ukurannya pas. Itu sedikit membuat Eren takut. Tapi ia langsung menyerbu ketakutan itu dengan pikiran positif yang bisa menenangkannya. Seperti, mungkin keluarga itu memiliki keponakan yang seumuran dengannya, dan meminjamkan pakaian itu pada Eren untuk sementara. Ya, pasti begitu.

Ia akan melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Tapi tunggu, Eren lupa menanyakan dimana ruang pertunjukan itu berada. Dan lagi Eren tidak begitu memerhatikan lorong yang ia lalui saat menuju kamarnya kemarin. Sepertinya ia harus menguras keringat dulu sebentar.

Eren memutuskan memilih lorong dengan penerangan temaram yang ada di sebelah kiri pintu kamarnya. Lagipula lorong sebelah kanan terlihat buntu, hanya menampakkan jendela kecil yang mengarah keluar. Ia terus berjalan. Sambil sesekali melihat pintu-pintu yang ia lewati.

Saat ini ia dihadapkan pada sebuah tangga menuju bawah. Karena merasa tidak ada lagi jalan lain, ia pun langsung menuruni tangga gelap itu. Eren bisa mendengar hentakan sepatunya yang mendarat di atas tangga kayu. Sedikit decitan terdengar di beberapa anak tangga.

Akhirnya Eren menemukan anak tangga yang terakhirnya. Dengan penerangan seadanya dari lampu tempel di dinding, Eren tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ruangan apa yang ia masuki. Setelah beberapa saat meraba-raba tembok untuk menemukan saklar, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seisi ruangan.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat sedikit usang. Tapi persetan dengan debu-debu yang menempel sembarangan disana. Mata Eren hanya membelalak tertuju pada kotak-kotak besar berwarna hitam yang berjajar melingkar ditengah ruangan. Ada salib besar yang menghiasi bagian atas kotak. Kotak itu ada 8. Ya, genap 8. Dan Eren yakin kalau kotak itu adalah peti mati.

Rasa penasarannya semakin timbul, Eren mendekati peti-peti itu. Keringat mengucur dengan sukses di pelipisnya. Hanya suara langkah kakinya yang bisa ia dengarkan. Eren menenggak ludahnya sendiri saat mencoba meraih peti itu dengan tangannya.

Tinggal beberapa inci lagi ia bisa menyentuh objek yang membuatnya penasaran, suara deheman membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Eren- _san_?"

Eren langsung berbalik. Mendapati Jean tengah berdiri di ambang tangga.

"A-ah aku tersesat."

"Begitu.. baiklah ayo ikuti aku. Operanya sudah dimulai."

Dan Eren hanya bisa mengangguk, berjalan mendekati Jean dan diam-diam melirik peti mati yang masih membuatnya penasaran.

Kini 2 suara langkah yang memecah keheningan malam. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jean, tapi ia merasa ragu. Mungkin peti-peti di ruangan itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh orang luar ketahui. Namun nyatanya mulut Eren tetap gatal untuk bertanya.

"Ano.. ruangan tadi itu.. tempat apa?"

Eren tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sampai mereka berdua kembali ke lorong awal.

"Jean- _san_ , aku harap kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tiba-tiba Jean berbalik. Menyudutkan tubuh Eren di dinding. Tangan kanannya tepat berada di samping kepala Eren yang menyentuh dinding. Wajah itu semakin mendekat.

"Kau tahu soal tokoh utama sebuah cerita?" mulai Jean.

Eren yang masih terpaku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan berkedip.

"Dia adalah orang yang akan menentukan akhir cerita itu. Itulah kenapa ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Akhir bahagia, akhir tragis, kami para tokoh sampingan hanya bisa menurut pada pilihannya."

"A-aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kau katakan.."

"Kau memang bocah polos, seperti yang master bilang. Pantas saja dia menginginkanmu, sebagai peran utama."

"Peran utama apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Master siapa yang kau maksud? Apa Erwin- _san_? Apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa!" suara Eren sedikit meninggi.

Jean menunjukan seringainya. Ia sangat menikmati reaksi 'mangsa' masternya.

"Ja-di. Mulailah mencari akhir cerita ini, Eren Jaeger."

Jean mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan meninggalkan luka sayatan kecil di leher Eren dengan pisau lipat yang selalu dibawanya dalam saku jas. Ia berhenti memojokkan pria di depannya. Sebuah seringai muncul kembali.

"Terus ikuti aku agar kau tidak tersesat lagi." ucap Jean melanjutkan langkahnya. Karena perkataan Jean barusan ada benarnya, Eren akhirnya tetap mengikuti si butler. Mulai sekarang ia harus lebih waspada jika berhadapan dengan pria didepannya. Dan setelah ini ia juga harus mencari tahu sesuatu. Tentang semua maksud perkataan Jean tadi. Ya meskipun akal sehatnya masih merasa ketidakbenaran menjadi bahan utama pembicaraan Jean. Tapi siapa yang tahu, tentang kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari dalam ruang pertunjukan. Eren yang baru memasuki ruangan itu merasa kagum dengan besarnya ruang pertunjukan itu. Ia menekankan keheranannya tentang keberadaan ruangan ini. Juga penuhnya kursi penonton disana. Ia pikir, tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mansion tengah hutan itu, tapi dugaannya segera dicabut setelah melihat ini. Jadi dari sini pundi-pundi uang dikumpulkan keluarga Smith?

Eren sudah kehilangan sosok Jean yang menggiringnya kemari. Entahlah pria itu berada dimana sekarang. Ah tapi Eren bersyukur bisa lepas dari pria misterius itu.

Sekarang ia bingung harus pergi kemana. Tampaknya opera ini sudah mencapai klimaks. Terlihat dari membungkuknya para aktris di atas panggung kepada penonton. Jadi dirinya sudah melewatkan banyak hal selama ia tidur dan tersesat.

"Eren- _san_? Anda baru datang?" suara Petra yang menghampirinya membuat Eren menoleh.

"Aku sempat tersesat tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau operanya sudah berjalan lama. Maafkan aku."

Petra tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku yakin Erwin- _sama_ akan dengan senang hati menampilkan operanya lagi jika kau mau."

"Ah tidak. Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Tapi seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, takdir sudah membawamu kemari. Apa kau masih menganggap kedatanganmu ini adalah kebetulan? Ceritanya sudah dimulai."

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

Gadis maid itu kembali tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Eren semakin merasa penasaran. Apa yang ia hadapi, apa yang ia dengar, selalu saja berhubungan dengan 'cerita'. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini, padanya? Pertanyaan seperti itu yang terus berkeliaran dibenaknya.

"Kau akan mengerti sendiri. Karena di skenario, tidak ada adegan dimana aku atau yang lain menjelaskan tentang hal ini. Carilah sebisamu." Petra berlalu pergi. Menyisakan Eren yang masih berdiri dalam kebingungan yang melanda.

Saat sadar, semua penonton yang tadi memenuhi tempat duduk kini menghilang. Eren sempat membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Sejak kapan semua penonton itu meninggalkan tempat ini? Tanpa suara gaduh pula? Atau Eren memang terlalu fokus berbincang dengan Petra?

Eren memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Di ruangan yang sudah sepi itu mata Eren menangkap sosok Erwin di atas panggung, melambaikan tangannya pada Eren. Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Eren melupakan rasa pening di kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati panggung. Disana juga ada Hange, Mikasa dan 2 boneka kembar.

"Kau melewatkan semuanya ya?" tanya Erwin.

"Maafkan saya.."

"Ahahaha! Tidak usah berbicara seformal itu padaku. Anggap saja kita sudah saling kenal lama."

Lagi-lagi Eren membalas dengan senyuman canggung.

"Erwin- _sama_! Bukankah lebih baik kita memperlihatkan naskahnya? Eren- _san_ terlihat bingung~" Armin berucap.

"Itu benar Erwin- _sama_! Lihat! Wajah bingungnya sangat lucu~" Krista menambahkan.

Eren tidak terlalu mempedulikan ocehan bocah-bocah boneka itu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada kata 'naskah'. Mungkin itu akan berhubungan dengan apa yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Baiklah. Mungkin ini memang waktunya untuk memperlihatkan naskah. Nah, Eren, kau bisa membacanya sekarang. Kami hanya punya satu naskah, jadi jagalah baik-baik ya. Dan kembalikan padaku jika kau sudah selesai membacanya."

Eren menerima sesuatu yang disebut naskah itu. Tidak terlalu tebal memang, namun kertas-kertas berwarna tan itu penuh dengan tulisan di setiap lembarnya.

"Apa ini.. naskah opera kalian?"

Erwin, Hange, Mikasa, dan boneka kembar saling berpandangan. Tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Aku yakin Jean dan Petra sudah memberimu petunjuk tentang cerita yang sedang berjalan ini. Kau peran utamanya. Akhir cerita tergantung padamu." Mikasa mengambil alih.

"Ya, aku sudah diberi tahu tentang itu. Tapi.. aku tetap tidak mengerti. Cerita apa? Peran utama apa? Apa aku juga akan direkrut jadi pemeran opera?"

"Sayang sekali kami tidak diberi kewenangan untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku mengerti? Dan tolong, aku disini hanya menumpang sebentar. Aku akan pergi besok siang. Jadi jangan libatkan aku dalam apapun."

Eren yang mulai emosi mulai berbalik setelah memberikan naskah dalam genggamannya pada Erwin, ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun boneka kembar berlari menyusulnya. Tepat berhenti setelah berada di depan Eren. Dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa, kedua bocah boneka itu menunjuk jam dinding yang menempel dengan elegan disana. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh. Tapi sungguh, Eren tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati kedua boneka manis yang menghadangnya. Ini semua benar-benar gila. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pernah singgah di mansion aneh ini. Tidak pernah.

.

.

"Dia tidak membaca naskahnya sama sekali, master."

" _Tak apa. Keadaan yang mendesak akan membawanya pada naskah itu. Tunggu saja."_

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

" _Justru itu yang menarik darinya kan? Kalian hanya perlu bermain sesuai peran. Sampai akhir cerita terwujud di tangan bocah itu."_

"Baik, master" ucap mereka serempak. Menurut pada suara tanpa sosok yang mereka ajak bicara itu.

.

Eren berada di kamarnya saat ini. Keheningan menusuknya. Matanya yang terus tertuju pada bulan di luar sana tampak semakin gelisah tatkala waktu yang ia lalui terus bergulir. Meskipun dentingan jam di ruangan itu terdengar biasa dan sesuai irama, namun saat ia melihat jam itu, menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Ini terasa terlalu cepat. Ia merasa baru saja ia masuk ke kamar dan berdiri mematung di depan jendela besar ini. Tapi nyatanya waktu sudah berjalan mendahului kesadarannya.

Kamar itu terlihat temaram. Hanya lampu di atas meja nakas yang menerangi seisi ruangan. Tak ada perubahan latar bulan yang ia pandangi. Hanya saja awan tipis terkadang melewatinya objek bundar bersinar itu.

Ia memang memutuskan untuk tidak tidur malam ini. Ia sengaja menunggu pagi datang menyambutnya dan melepasnya dari segala keanehan di mansion yang ia singgahi. Jika saja jam itu memang menunjukkan waktu yang sebenarnya, maka tak lama lagi penantiannya usai.

Dentingan jam semakin membuatnya muak. Eren mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Untuk kali pertama ini ia merasa kesal pada benda mati penunjuk waktu. Terlalu sepele.

Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terpejam menahan emosi yang tertahan di kepalanya. Kedua tangan itu semakin menguat seiring dentingan jam terus terdengar. Sangat memuakkan baginya.

Eren meraih gelas berisi wine yang berada di atas meja. Entah sejak kapan gelas dan botol winenya berada disana. Tapi ya sudahlah, terlalu banyak kejutan di rumah ini berdatangan untuknya. Dengan cepat Eren langsung melemparkan gelas digenggamannya ke arah jam. Usaha yang jelas sia-sia. Jam itu hanya pecah kaca pelindungnya. Jarum jam disana masih setia berdenting. Cairan kemerahan dari wine meninggalkan jejak di dinding. Mungkin pemilik rumah akan menegurnya atas tindakam sembrono di rumah orang yang baru ia kenal.

Namun tiba-tiba suara benturan terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Otomaris Eren kembali berbalik dan menyaksikan apa yang sudah membentur kaca itu.

Tepat saat Eren berhasil berbalik, benda yang membentur kaca jendela sudah jatuh kembali, efek gravitasi. Eren yakin matanya tidak salah lihat. Yang baru saja jatuh itu adalah kepala. Ya, kepala manusia. Jejak benturannya di kaca meninggalkan darah yang mulai mengalir memberi hiasan kemerahan di kaca bening itu. Kaca yang bersih telah ternoda.

Tubuh Eren mendingin. Tangan dan kakinya terasa kaku mendadak. Di kepalanya masih tersisa bagaimana kepala itu mengenai jendelanya. Kepala seorang pria berambut pirang dan berwajah sangar itu, jelas dikenal olehnya. Temannya di rumah, Reiner Braun.

Keringat dingin mengucur dengan sendirinya.

"Apa.. yang sedang terjadi.."

- **TBC** -

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Apa seru? Apa biasa aja? Apa kebaca cerita selanjutnya?

Duh author deg-degan nunggu review kalian ._.

Author rasa cerita ini kurang greget ... tapi author lebih greget kalo fict ini gak ditulis.. jadi, mohon bantuannya readers #bungkuk

Author sadar dengan semua kekurangan di fict ini kok... tapi author masih berharap kalian suka TwT

Jangan bully author ya...

Summary buar chapter depan, "Si peran utama mulai bertindak. Memajukan jalan cerita yang monoton."

Yuk ditunggu~

Jangan lupa review yaaaa

Love youu

See you next chapter ~~~

-author shigeyuki-


End file.
